1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sound effects generators and more particularly to a digital sound effects generator which operates to produce a wide variety of sounds under program control of a digital signal processor.
Sound effects generators are generally known and are desirable in certain environments in that sound adds another dimension to the sensory information available to subjects involved in real time simulation and/or experiments due to the fact that there is imparted a sense of realism to the tasks being performed.
In real time simulations and experimentation, time, or more specifically the amount of time required to perform a task, is of paramount importance when many different applications must be run simultaneously. The ability to simulate as closely as possible actual operating conditions is extremely helpful when evaluating human response to various stimuli. Flight simulators used to train flight crews for particular aircraft including not only airplanes, but also helicopters, comprise extremely complex equipment that provide sight, sound and feel inputs to the personnel being trained.